<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake It by NoelleLilacNotte, Yiiiiikes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375630">Fake It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte'>NoelleLilacNotte</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiiiiikes/pseuds/Yiiiiikes'>Yiiiiikes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CoWorkers to Friends to Lovers, Coercion, Depictions of Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Friends to Lovers, HEAVILY inspired by the Addict MV, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Other, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornstars, Prostitution, Sex Work, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Stripping, age gap, antagonist Valentino, but the characters come back because demons, dubcon, gender neutral reader, hard drugs, humiliaton, its hell what did you expect, pimping, reader is kept mostly ambiguous but they have a babyface, reluctant good guy Angel, the afterlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiiiiikes/pseuds/Yiiiiikes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling into hell, Overlord Valentino takes you on as an actor at his “studio”. Somewhere between the drugs and the chaos, you make a connection with your new spidery coworker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Reader, Valentino/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Phenylcyclohexylpiperidine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Dust was, on some level, aware of how fucked up his situation was. Between the drugs, the turf wars, and his...<em>complicated</em> relationship with his work and his boss, there was no way he could have been blind to it entirely. But this? This was a whole new level of fucked up.</p><p>Valentino stood tall in Angel’s line of vision, sharp teeth pulled into a smug grin, an aura of pride and scheming surrounding him. One gloved hand was slung over the shoulder of a young looking demon, you, still shaking with the fear of death, but your eyes held the unmistakable glint of confusion and innocence. Angel knew that look well, it was the same look everyone wore the moment they realized that their death hadn’t been the end.</p><p>The hand over your shoulder squeezed, in some mix of possessiveness and a halfhearted attempt at comfort. Valentino’s claws dug into the fabric of your shirt for a moment, then moved to your back and pushed you forward with just enough force for the action to be uncomfortable. </p><p>“Newbie fell in the street, we’re takin’ them in. I’ve got some contacts that need handling, so you’re in charge of ‘em while I’m gone. Teach ‘em the basics, be ready for your show tonight.”</p><p>“What?! It’s not my job to play nanny for some newbie sinner, especially some babyface who can’t handle themselves! Besides, can you really expect some baby fawn to work here?!”</p><p>“Angel, baby, listen. This is <em>hell</em>, you know that! The poor little thing would get eaten alive out there. I’m just makin’ sure they pull their weight like the rest of us, y’know?”</p><p>“I guess, but...c’mon Val, they’re just a kid!”</p><p>“<em>Exactly</em>. You know how rare that is? The worst a’ the worst out there are gonna be tryin’ to get their hands on ‘em, but we got security. Besides, I’ll bet big money some of those freaks are ready to pay top dollar for a look at a sweet little thing like this.”</p><p>“Val, c’mon you’ve gotta be kidding...”</p><p>“No, I’m not, and if you keep talking back I’m gonna be late to a meeting. You can handle them for a couple hours.”</p><p>Angel nodded, dejected.</p><p>“And <em>you</em>.” Barked Valentino, suddenly turning towards you.</p><p>“Y-yes?”</p><p>Val cocked an eyebrow like he was expecting something, and Angel couldn’t help but be surprised at how quickly you picked up on it.</p><p>“Oh...um, yes Mister Valentino.”</p><p>“There we go, kitten. We’ll work on a contract when I get back, until then Angel here will show you around.”</p><p>You nodded and gave a shakey smile. As soon as Valentino's back was turned you were wringing your hands, changing your posture like you were trying to become so small they'd be unnoticeable. When Angel cleared his throat you jumped.</p><p>"Ah! Ahaha, sorry! You scared me. I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing right now to be honest." They laughed but it was obvious that the action was hollow.</p><p>"Son of a bitch." Angel muttered to himself, Val was right. This kid would get eaten alive without <em>somebody</em> showing them the ropes. With that baby face and that anxiety? You'd be torn to shreds before they could figure out what street they were on.</p><p>With his bottom set of hands on his hips, Angel sighed and held out a third, inviting the kid to shake his hand. You did, and Angel nearly winced at how weak and unsure it felt. </p><p>“So, tell me kid, what <em>do</em> you know?”</p><p>“Well...Val told me some stuff, I’m dead, this is hell, we’re all demons, that sort of thing. He also said this is a filming studio and he’s gonna give me a job and a place to live, because apparently I’m valuable for some reason? That’s about it though.”</p><p>“Yeah that sounds about right. Well, at least I ain’t gonna have to go through the whole ‘you’re dead’ speech. First thing’s first, we gotta get you into some actual clothes. That set of rags isn’t <em>on brand</em>, and Val wants us all lookin’ nice an’ pretty whenever he lays eyes on us.”</p><p>You flushed, grabbing the hem of your shirt and continuing to wring your hands. Angel could practically smell the insecurity radiating off of you. </p><p>He turned his back and walked, leading you across the studio, back to one of the shared dressing rooms. He'd considered bringing you to his personal dressing room but quickly decided that he didn't want some little weirdo poking around his stuff.</p><p>You followed Angel in silence, struggling to keep up with his much longer strides as you walked. </p><p>People whistling and shouting when Angel walked by was a common occurrence. What was less common was realizing that most of that attention was directed to his nervous companion. Angel wasn’t worried, once the novelty wore off, everyone would be back to staring at him. Every time someone cat called the pair of you, you jumped, and every time someone shouted you would laugh and twist the fabric of their shirt and walk a little closer to Angel. </p><p>Angel thought it was kind of cute, in a pathetic sort of way.</p><p>Angel wasn’t sure what kind of scene Val expected some nervous little weirdo to be able to preform, and as such he had no clue what Val would consider “looking good” on you. He rifled through a couple racks of costumes, eventually settling on something simple and red. It was basic, probably a little boring, but it would hug your body and <em>hopefully</em> offset the anxious energy your posture was putting out. </p><p>“We’ll pick shoes and shit like that later. Just try not to rip it, Velvet hates replacing wardrobe pieces.”</p><p>“O-oh, um, ok.”</p><p>“And for fucks sake kid, take a breath, or a cig or something. Those jitters a’ yours are a major boner killer, and you’re gonna wanna get over ‘em <em>before</em> you go on camera.”</p><p>“I mean...I don’t really...*have* anything? Like, to smoke. Or...at all.”</p><p>“Fuck’s sake, just take one of mine, you can pay me back when you actually get paid.”</p><p>“Is it ok to...y’know, in here?”</p><p>“This is hell, nobody fuckin’ cares. Just don’t get ash on the clothes and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>It took about 3 hallways of identical rooms furnished with cheap, easily disinfected fixings for Angel to get bored. </p><p>“It’s about 6 floors of this. Bottom is the lobby, 7 is storage, 8 and 9 are basically shitty apartments, that’s where our rooms are, and 10 is the penthouse. That’s Val’s room, you don’t ever go up there unless he tells you to follow him there.”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Aside from that there’s not much to tell. Only real insider trick I got for ya is to use more lube than they tell you to. Oh, and don’t do shrooms if you’re gonna be on set, seeing shit when you’re supposed to be getting fucked sober is a one way ticket to staying late, and everyone gettin pissed at you.”</p><p>“Uh...noted.”</p><p>“Mm, and don’t forget, every scene you’re in, you gotta act like you’re the star, even if you ain’t. Just pretend to be the most sexy and interesting thing in the room, an’ the cameras will do the rest of the work for you.”</p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p>“Unless I’m in the scene. Then you’re gonna act like the second most sexy and interesting thing in the room.”</p><p>You laughed but immediately cut yourself off when you realized that Angel was being completely serious. You cleared your throat and looked away, watching the ash fall from the tip of your cigarette.</p><p> Angel couldn't help but take pity on you. He had to wonder what your life was like for you to be so shy and still make it down to hell.</p><p>"So, what are you in for Short Stack?"</p><p>"Hm?" You looked at him like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>"I'm askin' what you did to deserve gettin' thrown into Hell. You don't exactly seem like the troublemaking kind."</p><p>"Oh, uh, well if I had to make a guess it would probably be the crazy amount of cocaine I did. Or the acid. Or the morphine. Or it could've been all the pills I stole from my aunt’s house. It was a <em>lot</em> of pills."</p><p>“Yeah that’ll do it. Don’t be so down about it though, all that shit and more is abundant down here.”</p><p>“I, uh, got that impression. Val told me, said it might be, er, ‘part of my contract’ if I’m useful enough.”</p><p>“Well at least you know how to party. You can’t OD down here either, so that’s a plus.”</p><p>“A plus is understating it!”</p><p>Angel smiled a little when he realized you were finally acting a little less like...well, a nervous child. </p><p>“Listen short stack, if Val says we’re gonna be spending time together, we’re gonna. So if you ever get bored and wanna get fucked up, I’m your guy.”</p><p>“Only if you think you can keep up with me!”</p><p>“Is that a challenge, baby?”</p><p>You flushed.</p><p>“Uh...maybe?”</p><p>Angel leaned down to look over you at eye-level. His half-smile stretched over his face into an intrigued grin, like a cat who’d just broken into a catnip factory. </p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p>Angel got called away after that, apparently having a job to do that required his attention. It was all well and good though, considering a burly avian-looking demon informed you almost immediately that Valentino had returned from his meeting, and wanted you.</p><p>You picked at your fingernails, scraping the cuticles off and trying still your shaking. </p><p>The security demon informed you that Valentino had called you up to the penthouse. The guard didn't escort you past the door, but you couldn't blame him. You wished Angel would have given you another cigarette for the ride.</p><p>The penthouse was, of course, nothing short of spectacularly opulent. For a second you wondered if the demons here were experiencing <em>any</em> sort of cosmic punishment. As far as you could tell, they weren't, at least not in the case of your boss.</p><p>"About time you got up here." Speak of the devil. Well, not literally the devil. Now that you were in hell you might have to retire that phrase.</p><p>Valentino beckoned you over to where he sat, a plush couch that seemed to mold itself to your body when you sat down. An ornate but modern coffee table sat in front of him, the glassy black top of it bare aside from a sheet of cream colored paper and a dark blue pen covered in little gold swirls. <em>Fancy</em>.</p><p>“So, little kitten, now that you’ve had your little tour of the place, I’ve made up a contract for you. It’s a formality, really, it just makes sure that you’ll be working for your pay like everyone else. Room and board, a nice check every month, and <em>protection</em> from the shitstorm out there. All you gotta do is look pretty, and have a little <em>fun</em> in front of the cameras.”</p><p>Val’s arm snaked its way to your waist and pulled you closer to him, holding out an oh-so-familiar orange bottle to you with his other hand.</p><p>“Not to mention the <em>perks</em>.”</p><p>Angel’s red-smoked cigarettes were starting to seem a lot less enticing all of a sudden. You couldn’t tell what specific kind of pill was in the little bottle, but you knew you recognized them, and that was enough to have you practically salivating. Val was tilting the bottle back and forth, the click of the little pills on the plastic invading your ears like the world’s most incredible melody.</p><p>You couldn’t grab the pen fast enough.</p><p>Your signature was practically illegible but you couldn't give less of a shit. You'd been craving bliss since you woke up, and here it was, no consequences.</p><p>Maybe you weren't in Hell after all, maybe this was heaven.</p><p>When you reached out for the pills Valentino raised them up out of your reach. He smirked at your confused expression, grabbing you by the jaw. </p><p>"What do we say when we want something, Kitten?" He asked, giving the bottle another rattle.</p><p>"Please...Daddy." </p><p>His grip grew tighter.</p><p>"You can do better than that, Kitten."</p><p>"Please, can I have the pills, daddy?"</p><p>One claw poked past your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth, giving it access to whatever it wanted. The impossibly sharp tip of it pressed into your tongue, and Val’s even sharper smile widened. He popped open the bottle and shook one, two, <em>three</em> oblong capsules into his mouth, then pulled your face into his and tongued the things down your throat.</p><p>The feeling of Val’s thin, forked tongue on your own distracted you, and you almost didn’t notice the pills going down effortlessly. <em>Almost</em>.</p><p>“They take a couple minutes to kick in, but don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, you’ll be seein’ stars before you know it.”</p><p>Fuck, you could <em>so</em> get used to this. </p><p>“Now, kitten, what do we say?”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy Valentino.”</p><p>The glint of light off of Val’s teeth looked almost as deadly as the predatory look in his eyes.</p><p>“Good Kitty.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You really should have read that contract.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What, you thought this job was going to be easy?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks. Three weeks was all it took for you to cement your role in the studio as one of Valentino’s favorite cash cows. You were downright <em>spoiled</em>, with lesser demons doing everything from dressing you up in absolutely gorgeous, if <em>incredibly</em> revealing, outfits, to dabbing the mascara tears off your face once a multiple orgasm scene finally got to you. </p><p>And that isn’t even <em>mentioning</em> the drugs.</p><p>Sure, maybe your room was a little small and cold, and the maybe sheets were a little thin, and maybe falling asleep to the sound of other demons screaming for their lives wasn’t the <em>best</em> way to live, but hey, you weren’t complaining. </p><p>You’d much rather be numbing yourself up in your room than fending for yourself on the streets. </p><p>Besides, Angel was a near constant presence, and he was the most fun guy you’d ever met! The cameramen and security guards were constantly praising your looks, and you’d even gotten accustomed to the wolf-whistles and occasional catcalls from the rest of the staff! And Val, well...Val was <em>very</em> good at knowing what you wanted.</p><p>You walked to the door of the set you were assigned you that day, feeling almost <em>confident</em>. </p><p>But not quite confident enough to keep a real smile on your face when you saw two absolutely massive reptile demons waiting for you on set.</p><p>You cleared your throat and straightened your back. So far you've found that the Fake It Til You Make It method works best when you're on set. Angel had given you some damn good advice. If you walked like a bad bitch and talked like a bad bitch, most other demons didn't push you around. </p><p>Though, you had to admit having Valentino's favor definitely didn't hurt your status. </p><p>But these guys didn't seem to give a <em>fuck</em> about how well liked you were. And they were all at least three times your size. </p><p>Having all four sets of their eyes on you was... Less than comfortable. You had a feeling that today would not be very fun for you.</p><p>You almost wanted to take a “bathroom break” and dose yourself up just in case, but you remembered Angel’s advice from the first day you fell. You <em>really</em> did not want to have to film whatever this was twice, so you swallowed your fear and put on your act of the super-sexy-and-absolutely-not-terrified-porn-starlet. </p><p>The camera flipped on, and you shrugged your shoulders, letting your jacket drop to the floor. Long strides curtesy of a pair of velvet heels carried you over to the bed in the middle of the room, where your apparent costars were seated. You flopped down invitingly, your shirt riding up your stomach. </p><p>In the back of your mind, you were proud of yourself for managing to look good while walking in heels, especially through your nerves. </p><p>That thought was pushed down quickly though, when a cold-blooded hand covered in scaled traced your exposed belly.</p><p>You squeaked and giggled, usually the cutesy bimbo act was more than a crowd pleaser. But this time, it didn't do you any good.</p><p>One hand yanked your hair, another grabbing at your leg, tugging down your shorts. </p><p>"Right to business, huh fellas?" You joked. Normally the scene would have some foreplay, or at least something foreplay adjacent.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." One of the reptiles growled, slapping you across the face. </p><p>Immediately your eyes welled up with tears. You'd done some spanking and punishment stuff before but being struck in the face was entirely new and utterly terrifying. Especially when your still burning cheek was being pressed up against a hard dick the size of your forearm.</p><p>You got the message, and wrapped your hands around the thing. God, it was thicker than a soda bottle, how the <em>hell</em> were you going to fit this thing in your mouth, much less anywhere else? </p><p>At least <em>these</em> lizards didn’t have hemipenises. You weren’t sure you’d survive that many dicks.</p><p>The demon in front of you decided that wasn’t enough, and tangled his claws in your hair, pulling your face closer to the intimidating appendage. </p><p>You <em>really</em> wished you were allowed to take downers before going on set, maybe then you could at least numb your throat.</p><p>“Get to it.” Growled the lizard, with a grating, impossibly low voice.</p><p>Reluctantly, you obeyed, shifting your weight to get a better angle. Even with your mouth open as wide as you could manage you couldn't even fit the whole tip into your mouth, not without a painful struggle at least.</p><p>Unfortunately, it seemed like pain was the intent. </p><p>With one shallow thrust you were taking it halfway down your throat, choking and sputtering. You pushed at the guys hips, pulling your head away to catch a breath, only for another guy to shove you forward again. </p><p>The man holding your head pushed you back and forth so quickly you thought it might just poke a hole in your neck and ce out the other side. When you were finally released you coughed spit all over yourself, making the men around you laugh.</p><p>You shrank in on yourself- or at least you tried to. When you drew your legs up to your chest they were immediately pried apart.</p><p>The bastards didn't even give you the courtesy of taking your shorts off. Instead, with one claw swipe they were split at the seams.</p><p>Dammit. You liked those shorts too. You’d better be getting paid extra for this, there’s no way the bruises you’re going to have from this are gonna be fun to work with. </p><p>The reptile who’d torn your shorts prodded a weirdly smooth length at your crotch. The idiot misfired, and just ended up rutting against your thigh for a few thrusts, before finally getting his bearings back and forcing his way into you. </p><p>Tears welled up in your eyes anew. You weren’t a virgin by any means, but <em>fuck</em>, the asshole didn’t bother checking if you were even wet. Luckily you had the foresight to lube yourself up beforehand, but even still, this guy was <em>big</em> and he was hurting you.</p><p>You screamed, but you were almost immediately muffled by another cock being stuffed into your mouth. </p><p>"Aw, c'mon now, getting all tense isn't gonna help you kiddo!" The one inside you said, pinching your nipple through your thin t shirt. You thrashed involuntarily, squeezing around the cock inside of you sending pain shooting through you from the inside out.</p><p>The hot tears that welled up in your eyes threatened to spill over. The other reptile man took it upon himself to start humping your exposed stomach.</p><p>You felt the second reptilian cock sliding down your stomach and prodding you, right next to where the first lizard had impaled you on himself. You felt the tip of the second man’s length squeezing into you, the fear of being split in two crept up your spine and bled into your brain, your vision was dotted with static, the edges of the world started to go black and—</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Nothing at all. Everything went dark, and somehow it felt like both an eternity and a split second. Your eyes opened to darkness, a harsh contrast to the intense studio lights that usually shone on your face. Apparently you’d been passed out for a while, your vision had already adjusted to the darkness. </p><p>You were back in your room, on top of your bedcovers, with your jacket tossed over you unceremoniously. There was a glass of water and a note on your nightstand.</p><p>“<em>Good work today.<em> <br/><em> -Val</em>”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You took a sip of the water and, yep, just like you’d expected, there was a hint of vodka and something sweet, probably some kind of numbing agent if the relief flooding over you was anything to go by. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Your phone buzzed, and you saw a message from Angel flash up on the screen, along with a missed call notification.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>[Hey babycake, did u bail on me? We were supposed to chill out after work 2nite!]</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>[feel like I just died a 2nd time, sry angel]</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You tossed your phone back down on the bed, chugging the rest of your "water." If it burned your throat you didn't notice. You propped yourself up on one arm, nearly collapsing under your own weight. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cum oozed out of you, spilling down your thighs and onto your sheets. You wiped it up as best as you could with what little energy you had.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Your hair was knotted, and you could feel your arm shake as you held yourself up on it. So you collapsed back down onto the bed, letting your eyes close again. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You floated in-between sleep and consciousness for what felt like years before the buzzing of your phone reminded you that the physical world around you still existed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>7 messages, all from Angel. All of them some form of “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR”. The most recent message was punctuated with a very loud knock. You hauled yourself out of bed and opened the door, being careful to hide behind it so nobody could look into your room and see you looking like garbage. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Angel walked in, hands on his hips, and kicked the door shut behind him. His annoyed expression softened when he saw the state you were in, and fell completely when he flipped on the lights and got a better look.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Jeez, you look like shit.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thanks. I feel like shit.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What the fuck happened to you, I thought you were on set today?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I was, but I passed out. I guess someone took me back here, and Val left me...something or other. I’ve gotta ask him what’s in this stuff.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Fucks sake, short stack! What did they make you do?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Two guys. Big guys. <em>Big</em> guys. Dicks the size of my thigh. They both put 'em in at the same time and I just blacked out." You said, dragging your heavy limbs forward towards your bed. Angel in his unbelievable kindness held you up and guided you there.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Shit kid, are you okay?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You flopped down onto the bed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I can't really feel anything right now, thank fuck. But I'm definitely gonna be feeling this tomorrow." You said with your face buried in your blanket.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Angel patted your shoulder awkwardly, like he didn’t really know what he was doing or why he was doing it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Uh, listen, you’ve been here for...what, a few weeks now, so you’re gettin paid soon. An’ since you been here, you ain’t been outside on your own, right?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You nodded.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I tell you what, once you get paid, I’ll call up my girlbuddy, Cherri, and we’ll show you around. Take ya to this little shop downtown, get a new pair of shoes or some stupid shit like that. Raid a couple vending machines, have ourselves a little party.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“...yeah. That sounds good.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You turned your head your head to look at Angel. He gave you a small smile, making you smile in return. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You hadn't really noticed how pretty he was, still finding most everyones odd demonic forms to be jarring. But Angel was pretty. It made you wonder what he looked like when he was alive. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You heard him saying something but you were tired, so incredibly tired. So you closed your eyes and just drifted to the sound of Pretty Angel's pretty voice.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Angel knows new shoes and a new friend to fuck around in town with is the cure for all ailments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>